The Legend Of Avatar Xian/Characters
The Group Avatar Xian - Avatar Xian is an Airbender by birth. He is one of the few that does not shave his hair. He has medium-length black hair, no facial hair, and silvery-grey eyes. Before the series begins, he has just finished learning Firebending from his teacher. He now seeks some to teach him about the spiritual side of his duties. He is from the Northern Air Temple. Xian is one of the few Avatar's to not have an animal guide. Eona - Eona is Avatar Xian's spiritual master. She is also an Airbender. She is from the Eastern Air Temple, and is the daughter of the Head Monk there. She has light blue eyes, evidence of her Water Tribe heritage. Eona is also Xian's love interest. Tekkar - Tekkar is Avatar Xian's Waterbending master. He is a Southern Water Tribe member, but has trained with members from the Foggy Swamp Tribe and is consider a member of that tribe. He is sworn to keep their existence secret, but has shared their knowledge with Avatar Xian. Leigh - Leigh is Avatar Xian's Eatherbending master. He is the fourth son of Earth King Logei, and is consider one of the best Earthbenders alive. Leigh, before teaching the Avatar, was a member, and high ranking official, of the Earth Kingdom Army. He knows many of the techniques that would later be used by the Dai Li. Zari - Zari is Avatar Xian's Firebending master. He was, before leaving to teach the Avatar, a member of the Fire Sages. He is one of the few living people to visit the Sun Warriors, and learn from them. He has a dragon that stays in his home town in the Fire Nation named Ember. Book 1 - Spirits Physical World Heishi - Heishi is an Fortuneteller from the Fire Nation. She uses many different methods to divine the future. She has a strong connection with the Spirit World. Sho Long - Sho Long is a Firebender living in the Earth Kingdom. He is Heishi's son. He helps the Avatar to find his mother. Sho Long has a strong connection with the Spirit World like his mother. The Guru - The Guru is an ancient man that lives in the Si Wong Desert with the Sandbenders. He is the son of a long past Earth Kingdom Avatar. He helps Avatar Xian learn how to enter the Avatar State and to Energybend. Spirit World The Black Spirit - The Black Spirit is an evil spirit. Nothing else is known. Reishi - Reishi is the spirit of a long-dead Sandbender Tribe Chief. He helps guide the current Avatar in the Spirit World. Shen - Shen is the spiritual form of the lives of past Avatar. He helps the current Avatar in his quest to learn about the Avatar State. Lady of the Mist - Lady of the Mist is an ancient spirit. She is the guardian of the Avatar's past lives. The Sea Serpent - Sea Serpent is the Lady of the Mist's pet. Book 2 - War Physical World Firelord Muloun - Firelord Muloun is the young ruler of the Fire Nation. He joins with Chief Kantarra to conquer the Earth Kingdom. He is the distant cousin of Zari. Chief Kantarra - Chief Kantarra is the ruler of the Northern Water Tribe. He joins with Firelord Muloun to conquer the Earth Kingdom. He is the father of Eona. Earth King Logei - Earth King Logei is the ruler of the Earth Kingdom. He is the father of Leigh, Prince Deshi, and five other children. High Monk Wenyan - High Monk Wenyan is the Head Monk of the Eastern Air Temple and leader of all Air Nomads. He keeps the Mirror of Truth, and ancient Air Nomad relic. Cheng - Cheng is an Earth Kingdom peasant who later becomes a soldier under Leigh. Prince Deshi - Prince Deshi is the brother of Leigh, son of King Logei, and the crowned Earth Kingdom Prince. Szeto - Szeto is High Monk Wenyan's apprentice, and, when his master dies, will become the next High Monk. Mun Fou - Mun Fou is the leader of the Southern Warriors, a group of rogue Earth- and Firebenders. Mun Fou searchers for the Scroll of a Thousand Truths, which is said to be able to teacher anyone to bend all four elements. Shi Lan - Shi Lan is a blind girl who lives in a tiny Earth Kingdom village. She helps the current Avatar find the Isle of Lost Spirits. She can see spirits. Spirit World Koh - Koh, the Face Stealer, is one of the most ancient and knowledgeable spirits in all of the Spirit World. Possessing the body of a gigantic centipede-like creature, Koh can change the appearance of his face to that of any in his collection. He is the only spirit left who remembers Tui and La before the went to the Physical World. Tui and La - Tui, the Moon Spirit, and La, the Ocean Spirit, are two spirits which reside in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, just outside the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. Tui and La circle each other in an eternal dance of pushing and pulling. Wan Shi Tong - Wan Shi Tong is an ancient, wise, and powerful spirit who collects information for his Spirit Library and thus is more knowledgeable than any human being. He never misses an opportunity to learn new facts or boast about his vast intelligence. The Knowledge Seekers - The Knowledge Seekers are the fox-like spirit assistants of the knowledge spirit Wan Shi Tong, operating in the Si Wong Desert. They travel the world collecting old books and parchments to contribute to the vast archives of Wan Shi Tong's Library. Category:The Legend Of Avatar Xian